


[Podfic] And the Quarantine by ChokolatteJedi

by fire_juggler



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e06 And the Fables of Doom, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Princes & Princesses, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Because, really, when fairy tales abruptly take over your bodies and minds, a bit of a quarantine period is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] And the Quarantine by ChokolatteJedi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And the Quarantine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521391) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



> Recorded as a treat for WAGFAPE 2016, and filling my "Femslash" square for Podfic_Bingo :D
> 
> Many thanks to ChokolatteJedi for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/and_the_quarantine.mp3)

## Length:

00:12:00 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/and_the_quarantine-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 11.8 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/and_the_quarantine-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 6.5 MB 



## Music Snippets:

**True Love's Kiss** and **Enchanted Suite** from [Enchanted](https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00138JB6C?ie=UTF8&keywords=enchanted%20soundtrack&qid=1458476561&ref_=sr_1_1&s=dmusic&sr=1-1-mp3-albums-bar-strip-0)  
---|---


End file.
